Pig Josh
Pig Josh is a Boss of Red Dead Revolver and is in the Legends and Killers DLC Pack in Red Dead Redemption. He was in Perry's circus train using his skill with dynamite to attract crowds all over the west, he has since then became an outlaw who now uses his talents to destroy his foes. Journal Entry There's no denying Pig Josh can draw a crowd, but no one can stand his company off the stage. He mostly keeps to his wagon between shows, feeding bits of bloody meat to his trained buzzards. Heaven knows what he blows up to get that meat. Background Not much is known about Pig Josh's early life but that he was in Perry's circus train amazing people with his amazing skill of Dynamite, when Perry moved on with his operations, Pig Josh was left behind. After a couple of years of getting over the small time circus Pig Josh turned into an outlaw using his skill with TNT to destroy and kill people instead of amaze them with daring feats and tricks, because of this a wanted poster of him was hung inside the Brimstone jail for any man brave enough to go face to face with the Pig. Red found the wanted poster of Josh and agreed to put an end to him, after several minutes Red meets up with Jack Swift and both of the men attack Pig Josh and his "small" gang. Once all of his gang lies dead, Pig Josh himself takes matters in his own hands as he jumps from his Box car and starts to attack Red and Jack using a dynamite belt attached to his waist. Red kills Pig Josh and claims his reward a couple hours later. Boss fight Pig Josh attacks the player by running up to him and blowing him up (using the dynamite belt strapped to his waist) this may not hurt Josh but it does Red a lot of harm, he only attacks if he is damaged in either the arms, chest, or legs as he does not chase after Red if he is shot in the head. Tricks An easy way to defeat Josh is to attack him from a distance and when he begins to attack the player either roll out of the way at the last minute, or attack his legs until he is unable to run any more, another way is to just run around corners of buildings until he loses sight of the player as this is very easy to do. There is also a glitch that can sometimes occur. If Josh is in the right place, he will run in a loop on a small path and not bother with Red. It is in front of the gatling gun emplacement. Just lead him to that general area and he may get stuck in the path. From then on it is easy just to kill him with the gatling gun or pick him off with a rifle or shotgun. There is a small tower which takes around 8 seconds to climb due to Red's slow climbing ability that gives a good shot toward Pig Josh. It is possible to still be hit by the TNT, but if stood in the right place on the tower you will not be hit. Quotes "I'm gonna have a blast with you!" - Pig Josh (Upon selecting him as a playable character in Multiplayer). "You're gonna blow-up RREEEEAAAAAL good cowboy!" - ''Pig Josh (Upon exiting his boxcar). ''"Damn, I gotta quit smoking." "Come here and give me a hug." "Things are gonna explode!" "Come on, fancy pants!" "This place blows!" "You ain't no fun, boy." "Josh is gonna blow this place sky high." "You just blow my mind, friend." "I hope you take this personally." "You're boring Josh. Josh is gonna blow up!." "Josh is a pig. You're a rat." "You're either a stargazer or a corpse, because you're always on your back." "You wanna smoke, amigo?" "You're about to get a good look at a wooden box." "Goodbye, mister. Boom! Boom!" -Josh in Redemption multiplayer Trivia *Pig Josh was given his nickname "pig" for his pig like nose and the fact that he tends to "snort" like a pig when he begins to make a joke or is attacking Red. *Pig Josh's bounty is lower than any other outlaws, either because he is the first boss of the game or because he is the least of the town's worries. *Pig Josh shares similarities with Piggsy, another Rockstar villian from the game Manhunt. *He may have been labotomized, due to the large cut on his head. *Pig Josh is the fastest character in multiplayer so he can run up to others and blow them up using his Dead Eye ability. Slightly ironic considering he's also the fattest character in the game. *Despite always being seen with many sticks of Dynamite, the weapons inventory still can only hold a maximum of 2 sticks of dynamite. *Pig Josh is a playable character in the Legends and Killers DLC pack for Red Dead Redemption. *In the Legends and Killers DLC pack, the Dynamite strapped around Josh's head is smaller than the thrown Dynamite in-game. Gallery File:Pig_Josh.jpg|Legends and Killers reddeadredemption_pigjosh_640x360.jpg|'Legends and Killers' Pig Josh Artwork es:Pig Josh Category:Revolver Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Multiplayer characters